runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
La criatura de Fenkenstrain
*20 Artesanía *25 Robo *20 Herrería *Un Amuleto de fantasma o cramuleto. *50 monedas o''' runas para un aferre telequinético (2 runas de aire y 1 runas de ley). *Un lingote de plata. *3 carretes de cable de bronce. *5 carretes de hilo. *Una aguja (la del cinturón de herramientas y la del hacha de ejército de enanos '''no funcionarán). :Objetos recomendados: :*Una pala (la del cinturón de herramientas no funcionará). :*Una ectoampolla (si has completado la misión Puerto fantasma). :*2 Ectofichas para acceder a Puerto Phasmatys. :*Activar la magnetita de Canifis. |Enemigos=*3 Experimentos (nivel 50) |Recompensas= |Inicio=Lee el poste de señalización en medio de Canifis, o habla con el doctor Fenkenstrain en su mansión al norte de Canifis. }} Descripción oficial Desarrollo Empezando Si resulta de utilidad, si eres entre nivel 40-90, llevar equipada la Wolfbane Dagger para prevenir que los ciudadanos de Canifis se conviertan en werewolves por un click accidental. '' Tambien resulta de utilidad si has completado Desert Treasure, por lo que podrás usar el Kharyrll Teleport directamente a Canifis'' Para empezar la misión, leer el poste en el centro de Canifis. Después de comenzar la misión, ve al noreste, hacia el castillo de Fenkenstrain. Habla con el Dr. Fenkenstrain y después comenzará una entrevista de trabajo. Cuando te pregunte. When you describe yourself in one word, contesta "braindead" y comenta que tu mejor habilidad es gravedigging. Recibirás el encargo de conseguir 5 partes de cuerpos. *Decapitated head *Pickled brain *Torso *Arms *Legs Head Lleva equipado tu Amulet of ghostspeak y habla con el descabezado Gardener Ghost. Este puede ser encontrado en el norte de la sala con la "tabla de tortura" en ella. Pregúntale sobre su cabeza y su nombre(al final será necesario recordarlo). El te dirá que su cabeza fue cortada, ofrécete para ayudarle a encontrar su cabeza, la cual esta en la tumba de Haunted Woods, el te seguirá durante 10 minutos, por lo que tienes que ir hacia los Haunted Woods en el sur. Pregúntale por el camino si estás perdido. Muévete rápido, y ten cuidado con la cantidad de vampires, el simbolo sagrado se convertirá en algo muy útil aqui. Sigue los consejos del Gardener Ghost's fielmente y tu deberas de encontrar su pequeña tumba enseguida. Asegurate que el nombre que aparece en la tumba encaja con el del fantasma, cava y tu conseguiras la cabeza. La tumba esta un poco al sureste del fairy ring ALQ. Nota: guarda el Ghostspeak Amulet un poco mas, lo necesitarás para conseguir la shed key después NOTA: Se muy cuidadoso cuando hagas esta parte si tu eres un nivel bajo, los vampiros serán capaces de atacarte mientras te encuentras cavando, y serás incapaz de comer para recuperar vida. Brain Ve al bar en Canifis. Habla con Roavar el barman o intenta coger los cerebros en vinagre de la tabla y comprarlos por 50 coins. Usalo con la cabeza vacía. También es posible tele-grab los cerebros, pero el coste de las runas es mucho mayor, así que mejor la primera opción. Arms, legs and torso Subiendo las escaleras 'en el castillo de Fenkenstrain, hay unas librerias en el oeste y en el este de la habitación. Busca en las del oeste para encontrar el libro de ''The Joy of Gravedigging y encontrarás el marble amulet. Busca en la librería del este para encontrar Handy Maggot Avoidance Techniques donde encontrarás el obsidian amulet. Usa uno con el otro para conseguir el star amulet. Al sudeste del castillo, cerca del músico, hay algunas tumbas, usa el star amulet en la tumba más al este. Empuja la piedra de la tumba para entrar a la mazmorra que contiene level 25 and 51 Experiments. Elimina a uno de los de nivel 51 para conseguir Cavern key. La comida es interesante para niveles bajos, ya que puede llegar a golpear hasta 70 de daño. Una vez que tengas la llave, encuentra la puerta en la parte noroeste de la cueva y ábrela. Sube la escalera y cava en las 3 tumbas, y así conseguirás las partes que faltan. Para regresar al castillo, entra por la 4 tumba y retornaras a la cueva. Una vez que has ido a través de la puerta, la llave no es necesaria, desaparecerá por ella sola. Para conseguir otra copia, debes de buscar en el cofre que se encuentra debajo de la escalera del mausoleo, pero como he dicho antes, la puerta se mantendrá abierta. Lightning Después de usar el cerebro con la cabeza, usa las partes del cuerpo con Fenkenstrain. El te pedirá una needle y cinco spools of thread para unir el cuerpo. Dale todo a el y recibirás otra tarea, arreglar el pararayos, porque según las notas, tener solo el cuerpo no es suficiente para llevarlo a la vida. Para arreglar el pararayos deberás preguntarle al Gardener Ghost por la shed key. Ve al interior del shed(cobertizo) y busca en el armario unGarden brush. Fuera del cobertizo habrá una pile of canes (pila de bastones). Toma 3 de Garden canes. Usalos con el cepillo y unelos con 3 hilos de bronze wire. Para ello es necesario level 20 Crafting. Esto lo hará más extenso, haciendolo útil para limpiar la chimenea. Asegurate de que usas los tres bastones. El icono del cepillo no variará, pero el "examine text" si. Ve escaleras arriba y úsalo con la chimenea del oeste (en la habitación donde esta el marble amulet para conseguir el conductor mould). Una vez que consigas el molde, necesitarás ir al horno. El más cercano esta en Port Phasmatys, pero si no has completado Ghosts Ahoy, es más sencillo ir al horno de Lumbridge Usa una silver bar y el conductor mould en el horno para hacer Conductor. Ve al castillo de Fenkenstrain, toma las escaleras del oeste, ve a la habitación mas lejana del sur y escala al tejado. Usa el conductor en el pararayos para arreglarlo. El rayo golpeará al momento en el pararayos, reviviendo al monstruo. Lord Rologarth Habla con el doctor Fenkenstrain otra vez. El te contará que el monstruo ha intentado matarlo, por lo que lo ha bloqueado en la torre. El te dará la llave para que lo mates. Toma las escaleras del oeste otra vez, la torre se encuentra en el medio. Sube por las escaleras. Cuando lo ataques, el monstruo se presentará como Lord Rologarth. Te contará la verdadera historia de como el doctor lo engaño para que vendiese todas sus pertenencias y a el mismo a los vampiros. Para completar la misión necesitarás thieving level of 25, deberás de pickpocket al Dr. Fenkenstrain para robarle el Ring of Charos y terminar la misión. ¡Misión completa! Requerimiento para completar Completar Creature of Fenkenstrain es requerido para: *El jardín de la tranquilidad *Fuga de cerebros *El coleccionista de huesos Trivia *Si tu soplas el reloj en la habitación del oeste de la torre. Encontrarás una Letter (cuando la examines dirá: "a letter, clearly hastily written") explicando la historia del castillo. *The quest is based heavily on the concept of the story of Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. * One of the books on the bookshelf is titled "Men are from Morytania, Women are from Lumbridge", a play on the title "Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus". On the same bookshelf, there is a book called "My family and other Zombies" which is a play on the book "My family and other animals" by Gerald Durrell. * Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "It was a dark errand indeed, but the corpse has been reanimated and I've 'persuaded' Fenkenstrain to part with the Ring of Charos!" * If you look North from the Top level, before animating the monster, you can see Fenkenstrain's Monster walking around, despite not yet being created. * While sweeping the chimney, the chat text says: "You give the chimney a jolly good clean out.". * On the 1st floor, where the bookcases are found, the are two corpses near the tower ladder. by examining the left corpse, it will say "How do you make a skeleton laugh?", and if you examine the right corpse, it will say in response to the other examine text: "Tickle his funny bone." References en:Creature of Fenkenstrain fi:Creature of Fenkenstrain nl:Creature of Fenkenstrain Categoría:RuneScape Wiki:Artículos en traducción Categoría:Misiones de miembros Categoría:Miembros